Trapped
by blooprocks44
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella are stuck in their school together for winter break? All human! Story's better than summary. :D
1. Yummy

**Got this idea at like, 2 in the morning. Hope you like it!**

The bell rang and we were all rushed into the auditorium. would drone on about how he "Wished we had a good winter break" then tell us to get the hell out of the school. I couldn't wait.

I sat next to my best friends Angela Weber and Rosalie Hale on either side of me. When had sufficiently bored us, we got up and were about to leave when someone knocked me over and I fell underneath the table which was covered on both sides by wooden planks. I started banging on the table but no one was around. They were making so much noise getting out and Angela and Rose probably thought that I was just a bit behind. No one was coming to save me, I realized after a while of banging and screaming my head off. Finally, the door was closed. I heard someone walking around and tried once again.

"Help me! Whoever you are, you have to help! I'm stuck!" I said, my voice shrill.

"Bella?" I heard the voice of the one person in the world I wish I hadn't. There was Edward Cullen, the biggest jerk in the world, standing right in front of me, a cocky grin on his face. Damn. And he had just helped me out of a situation I could have gotten myself out of if I had just looked around instead of panicking. Damn times two.

"Wow. I assume you were being your clumsy self and tripped under there? How DO you get yourself into these situations."

"Ha. Funny." I said, making a sarcastic face.

"You can leave now, Bella. Like, right now."  
"Why are you here anyways?" I asked him, my face red with embarrassment.

"I am here on official business."  
"What? Too secret for me?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I was just gonna hang out. I do it every year. I feel like school's so peaceful with no one around." He answered me. I could see that he was actually being serious.

"Well. That's interesting. But I think I'm gonna leave now." I said.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said, not even looking up at me anymore.

I walked to the back door that everyone had filed out of and yanked it open. Except it didn't open. I tried the other door and it didn't open either. I walked over to the front door. Trying it, I realized it wasn't open either.

"Um, Edward." I said. "I think we have a problem.

"What!" He said irritably around the cigarette in his mouth. One sec. CIGARETTE.

I ran over and snatched the disgusting thing out of his mouth.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

"Do you know what this is? It's an effing death machine, that's what!" I said, brandishing the cigarette in his face.

He tried to snatch it, but when I stepped on it, he just sighed, rolling his eyes, and took another one out of the pack in his leather jacket.

"What the hell Edward!"

"So, what's the problem?" He asked me, ignoring my anger.

I remembered the bigger problem at the moment. "The doors are locked." I said.

"What the f…" He started to say, then thought better of it looking down at me. He ran from door to door, but, as I had already told him, they were all locked.

By now, I had realized that we were in a school anyways. I could just wait for something to happen. And I could…hang out with…barf…I mean Edward Cullen. Ew.

By the time Edward had stopped hyperventilating quietly and I had finished reading my entire English book, it was 9 o'clock. We were tired and not at all hungry so I walked over to the stage and put some chairs together and started shivering. Damn. It was so cold. I didn't say anything though, and suffered at least three hours that way. My eyes were still wide open when I heard Edward stand up from somewhere on the floor and go through the supply room. He came back and walked up the stage. I steadied my breathing and just lay there, closing my eyes and praying that Edward wasn't going to wake me up or something.

He lay something on me and walked back to his spot on the floor. When I felt around, it was a blanket. Oh my God. Edward Cullen had been thoughtful enough to get me a blanket. How sweet was that? He was still a jerk though…or he appeared to be. After that, I stopped shivering and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found Edward asleep in a fetal position, obviously freezing. His body was shaking violently. It must have been the only blanket in there. And he had given it to me.

I put the blanket on top of Edward and soon he relaxed. I searched for some food and made a nice breakfast of water and nuts. Yummy.

By the time Edward woke up, it was almost noon. He looked down at the blanket then back at me and our eyes connected and I knew things had changed between me and Edward Cullen.

**Heyyy u guys, I hope you liked it! **


	2. SOB

**OMG OK SO I'M REALLY EXCITED! I was gonna use this idea for a different story, but I realized it could really work for this one so I'm soooo glad I started this story! YAY! OK. You've read my happy rant. Now onto the story! OoOoOoOo, btw. OOC! Kayerz. And oh yeah. The ~~~~ means a change in POV. K? K.**

**Disclaimer: Quite sadly, I don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

I pretended like nothing had happened and quickly cleared my throat.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I said, hoping he'd play along. He smirked at me but I knew that he was just acting. He knew what had just happened, even if I didn't.

"Um, yeah. So I have breakfast." I said, nodding at the little collection of food we had.

"Oh, wow. A gourmet meal." He said sarcastically. "Yummy."

I giggled. That was exactly what I had thought. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed all the way down to my toes.

"So, Bella. You gonna be doing that a lot? 'Cause it looks cute on you." When I gave him a bewildered look, he clarified. "The blush, sweetheart."

I blushed even deeper red than before, if that was possible. I didn't think it was ever gonna leave, and Edward's smirk became a wide grin.

"I was only kidding, dummy."

"Stop being such an ass and eat your nuts." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Fine, mommy." He said in a terrible impersonation of a baby voice. I bit my lip to hold back my giggle, but he noticed anyways.

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes and for a moment, I saw something flicker in them. I couldn't quite place it, but it left his eyes as quickly as it had come.

"So you gonna eat anything?" He asked quietly, as if embarrassed by the question.

"Uh, no. I'm good." I said. I was planning on eating, but now my stomach was rolling from the way he had looked at me. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Wait. Did I just think that?

Oh, fuck. She's beautiful. And embarrassed to be here. And why did I have to ask her that stupid freaking question? Now she's gonna think that I'm a frickin' teddy bear or something. She'll never fall for me this way. I should probably turn up the charm factor. But how am I supposed to keep that in mind when I have to look at those beautiful brown eyes? Damn it. Oh, she's talking. I should probably listen.

"Um, so Edward…" I started. Then decided to start.

"What? You think I'm sexy? Oh, I know." Edward said cockily.

Yes. Yes I do.

"Shut up you asshole. Forget it."

"Oh come on, Bella. I was kidding."

"Whatever you sob."

"Did you just call me a sob? What does that even mean?"

"You know…"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! A son of a bitch!"

"Ok. First of all, sob? Really? Second of all, you did not just say that. You can call me whatever you want, but you aren't about to call my mother a bitch." He said. The statements had started out humorously, but his eyes were full of pain by the time he had finished. Damn. He looked extra sexy. And he cared about his mom. How sweet was that?

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because she's dead." He spat at me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, holy shit. I'm so sorry, Edward! I didn't mean that. I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry!" I said. I wished I could take it back. I wished I had a rewind button or a delete key or something. Damn my stupid brain.

"Whatever." He said, stalking away from me and sitting in the corner of the room. He pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag. His head rolled back against the wall, and he swallowed hard, obviously trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall over his eyes.

I walked over to him slowly, cautiously, hoping not to scare him away. He didn't seem to notice me till I was right next to him. He looked at me, but instead of anger and disgust in his eyes, all I saw was pain and innocence.

"Edward. I am so so sorry. I truly had no idea. I…I am so sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. I guess I overreacted. It happened over three years ago. In a hit and run accident. She was killed instantly. But she was the only person who I knew truthfully loved me. I really took it hard. My dad…he was no help. He sat around getting drunk and punching walls. Neither of us was the same again." He said all of this quickly, as if he had been holding it in for too long and wanted to let it spill out for the longest time.

I truthfully love you, I thought to myself. Out loud, I said nothing. I just pulled Edward in for one of my patented squeeze your guts out hugs, but he didn't even grunt. Obviously, this boy had some muscle on him. But I shouldn't think of that now.

"Edward, I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could let you have some of my mom or something. I mean, I just wish it hadn't happened."

"So do I, Bells." He said, his voice breaking on my name.

I pulled him in tighter and tried my best to hold back my tears. I always wanted to cry when those I loved were in pain.

"Well, your mom is proud of you, wherever she is. You're a great guy, Edward. I noticed the blanket thing this morning."

He blushed as he pulled away from me. "It was nothing." He said, casually rubbing at his eyes like he was tired, when he was really brushing away the tears.

"Well, it was sweet. I would have died of the cold yesterday." I said. I kissed him on his cheek and stood up. He looked at me, a dumbfounded expression on his face, but I just looked at him. "And that is why we are going to sleep next to each other from now on. Otherwise we're gonna freeze our asses off."

He smirked, his face back to its' painless mask. But I knew what was underneath, and that made an unbreakable bond between us two.

"Fine. I knew I was gonna get into bed with you sooner or later. You just can't stand my sexiness." He said, completely back to his old self.

"Oh, shut up." I said, playfully pushing him.

We went back his makeshift bed and sat down.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked him.

"Wait." He said.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"We could play Truth."

"Whatever that is."

"I'll explain it to you, if you want." He said.

"K, fine. But it better be good."

"Ok. So basically, we keep asking each other questions, and we've got to answer them completely truthfully. We can decide to not answer a question. But then, the asker must answer that same question, and they win. Get it?"

"Yeah. I'm not stupid, Cullen."

"Never said you were, Swan."

**K. So next chapter they start playing truth! That should be fun. **

**Hopefully you liked it! Love you all! Review plzz! I'll update soon. Possibly tomorrow. :D**

**Peace. Love. FF.**


	3. Truth

**HIIII! It's story time! I'll probably write another chapter right away soooo yeah. :D And thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert! But pleeease review! Thanks! And I am super sorry I haven't updated, but my computer crashed and it kept randomly shutting down and it took me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. God. Stop rubbing it in.**

"So, do you want me to start or do you think you can handle it?" Edward asked, his seriously sexy smirk back on his face.

"Oh, I can handle it." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

He shook his head at me, giving me a 'I cannot believe you' look.

"Oh, shut up. K. Who…no wait…What's your favorite color?"

"Of all the questions you could have asked me in the whole wide world, you asked me the dumbest question out there that you probably would have found out in a while anyways. God, Bells. You're one crazy chick."

"Oh, shut it and answer the question."

"Fine. It's brown. And not murky brown, but like, chocolate brown."

"What kind of a choice is that? There's so many beautiful colors out there. And you pick brown?"

"Hey, it can be a really beautiful color!" he said, looking at me intensely, like we were talking about our marriage, not his favorite color. Oh, our marriage. Damn. He makes me think of the stupidest things.

"Just come up with a question." I said, acting like I hadn't just begun planning out our entire marriage.

"Fine. What YOUR favorite color?"

"Ugh. Green. Darkish green."

"Nice. You know that my eyes are that color, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow. For once, I knew exactly what to say.

"You know my eyes are chocolate brown, right?" I said in the same tone, raising my eyebrow as well. That shut him up. "My question, right?" I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes in response. "Ok. Have you ever been kissed?"

"Someone getting jealous?" he asked me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up and answer the question."

"That would be kind of hard to do."

This time, I rolled my eyes. He sighed and answered. "Well, duh. Hasn't everyone? We're seniors for God's sake. Most of us have done everything there is to do."

"Have you?" The second I asked the question, a blush crept up from my neck.

"One question at a time, honey." he said, winking at my obvious curiosity.

"You know what? I don't even want to know anyways."

"Hmm…well, have you ever done anything beyond kissing?"

"No. I'm pure." I said, smiling at him. "Here. I even have a ring to prove it."

"Aah! My eyes! Stop burning my eyes!" he said, pretending to writhe in pain.

"Shut up! K. My question. Hmm…describe your perfect date."

"God. That's such a typical girl question." I shot him a look and he held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'd pick her up, go to a horror movie that she'd be completely freaked out at so I'd have to distract her-if you know what I mean-and then it'd be over."

"Seriously? That's all?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh, if you're so good at making up your perfect date on the spot, why don't you?"

"Fine. So, he'd refuse to tell me what we were gonna do. He picks me up with one red rose, says I look gorgeous, and we drive down to the beach. When we get there, he opens my door and helps me out. He brought us the perfect picnic dinner ever."

"Which is…" he asked me, looking like he actually cared. Weird.

"God, I was just about to tell you. Anyways, he brought us the perfect picnic dinner _which consisted of_ chocolate covered strawberries, sandwiches, and Diet Coke. After we eat, we go on a walk hand in hand and just talk. By then, the sun is setting and we lie back with my head on his chest and we watch the sun go down. Then, we clean up and we walk back to his car, still holding hands and he kisses me really gently before we get back in the car. Then we drive home and he keeps looking at me and when we get back to my house, he walks me to my front door and gives me a really sweet kiss good night. Then, as soon as I get to my room, he calls and says he can't stop thinking of me and we stay on the phone all night."

"Woah. You are really sure of what you want." Edward said, his eyes sparkling with amusement and something else that I just couldn't understand.

"Well, that's the way I've always been. I knew that I wanted to stay in Phoenix, and I knew when I wanted to leave. I've always known everything about myself. It gets boring sometimes since I'm so boring."

"You're not boring, Bella." Edward said. "Anyways, what's all this about Phoenix and here and everything?"

"Oh. Um, it's not that big of a deal. So my parents are divorced and my mom lives in Phoenix. Well, not really. She's been moving around a lot with her new husband. He's a baseball player. So I knew that my mom was unhappy when I was around. Not because of me, but 'cause she couldn't go around with him. She really missed him. So, I came here to live with Charlie for a while."

"Nice. I've always wondered what it would be like not to see my dad every single day. But I guess I know what it's like 'cause of my mom."

"Well, it must be different. But, never mind about that. You need to make up your own questions!"

"Oh come on. I asked you a question."

"Yeah. One that I had just asked you. Come on. You've gotta have some sort of an imagination." I said, my mouth set in a determined line.

"And what if I said I don't? What would you do then?" Edward asked, looking like he was about to burst with laughter.

"Then I'd do this." I said simply, before hitting his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Edward said indignantly, his face all screwed up. Damn, he looked so cute. I did NOT just think that. "I don't want to play this game anymore. I'm bored."

"Ugh, fine. What do YOU want to do then?" I asked him.

"Three words, baby. Truth. Or. Dare."

Shit.

**Yeah. That was weird. And I realized I have to make my chapters so much longer so I will try. Unless you like the shorter chapters? You decide. :) OK. So I hope you don't completely hate me. ;) **

**BTW. I'm FINALLY updating Sweet Days at High School. Read it! I think it's ok…**


	4. Just A Game

**HI. Oh God, you have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated in like, a billion years. I feel sooooo terrible and just UGH. I'm sorry, you guys. But here's a chapter. And since it's summer, I can hopefully update more…HOPEFULLY…so here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Twilight here. Sigh.**

EPOV

"Um…Are you sure that's such a great idea? I mean, we already did all the truth stuff which SOMEONE got bored of. And there's nothing that we can do that's really embarrassing here since there's no one that's not playing around…and well…what sort of dares are we supposed to do?" She looked kind of terrified for some reason at the thought of the epicest game ever.

"Well, I could always dare you to strip or something. Isn't that embarrassing enough?" I said, a smirk playing across my lips.

"Shut up." She said, still looking really scared. Her eyes were guarded and she seemed to be growing smaller by the second. She really was scared about this game.

"OK. Can you please explain to me why you are so terrified about this game? It's just that…a GAME." I was really curious about this.

She sighed and seemed to make a decision. "Back in Phoenix, I went to this party where we played truth or dare. The party was really out of hand, and there was a lot of drinking involved. I hadn't drunk anything, but my friends were pretty out of it. All the drunk people started playing a round of truth or dare, which got really out of hand. A guy…he hurt a girl. She was drunk and didn't understand what was going on, but he…he raped her. He took her outside and it all happened so fast. I didn't even realize it was happening. She died." Bella had tears running down her face now. She looked so broken. This stupid game had really scared the living shit out of her.

"Bella, I would never do that to you. That's disgusting and terrible and I can't believe that such a terrible thing could happen."

"It was my fault." She whispered, rocking back and forth. "It was my fault that she died."

"No. No it wasn't. Not at all, Bella. It was something that just happened. It's not because of you. It was that disgusting thing that did it to her."

"Edward, you don't understand." She said, shaking her head and staring at a spot on the ground. Suddenly she looked up at me, looked into my eyes with her watery ones. Something changed in them. She looked determined and prepared for whatever would come next. "Do you want to know why I really came to Forks?"

"What is it, Bella? You can tell me. I won't judge you." I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her to reassure her that I wouldn't ever hurt her.

She let me hold her, clinging to my arm like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "I came here because that guy…Jacob…he was my brother. That disgusting thing was related to me and he killed a girl because he was too drunk to know what he was doing. He hurt her and killed her. And I couldn't live in Phoenix with everyone knowing that. And now, I don't think I can live here anymore. You know and you must hate me." She had started crying again, her body heaving with her sobs.

"No, Bella. I don't hate you. I don't care that he was related to you. You are nothing like him. You are beautiful and kind and you know that was wrong. I don't think he did. You are the better person, Bella. You are so much better than him." I rocked her back and forth, hoping my words would be enough.

"Really, Edward? You really believe that I'm good?" she asked me, looking like she really doubted it herself.

"Of course. You're amazing, Bella. There's no girl in this entire world that's better than you. There's no _person _better than you." I really meant those words. She really was perfect. She was everything I wanted. Too bad she could never love someone like me.

"Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much that means to me." She really looked happy again, like her normal self.

"So now what should we do?" she didn't seem to mind that I was still sitting close to her, though sadly my arms were no longer wrapped around her.

"Um…I don't know…we could play…would you rather."

"Yeah…I think I can do that."

"Awesome. You can go first if you want."

"Well, I should probably give you a warning…my would you rather's aren't really all that clean…"

"I should warn you…mine are."

"Ooo…I'm scared."

She giggled, the beautiful sound filling the room.

I really loved her.

**Well, there's your chapter. I'm writing the next one right now so I hope you're happy. Review if you can find it in your kind heart. PLEASE! Reviews are like chocolate. And I'm addicted.**


End file.
